


[podfic] As Long As You Hold My Heart

by jeyhawk, reena_jenkins



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Costumes, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"AU. Kris is determined to win Adam's heart and if it take a tiara and a sparkly wand (the plastic kind, thank you very much) to get Adam to notice him, he's willing to go all in."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] As Long As You Hold My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Long As You Hold My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216165) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Tending, Halloween, Costumes, First Time

**Length:** 00:18:39  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AI8\)%20_as%20long%20as%20you%20hold%20my%20heart_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
